


Family

by BlazingEspeon33



Series: Ocean Feathers [2]
Category: Moana (2016)
Genre: awkward first meetings, moana has no idea how to respond to that, thankfully maui is there to help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 07:34:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9809504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazingEspeon33/pseuds/BlazingEspeon33
Summary: Moana meets her future husband...and things get really awkward. Thankfully she has a demigod friend to help. And Maui always has time for negativity.





	

Maui was having a relatively good dream. What had started out as a horrifying nightmare about Moana dying had suddenly turned into a weird dream full of gods and banter. It's amazing how quickly dreams can change. Suddenly, something started tapping him.

At first it wasn't that troublesome, then the tapping got louder. Maui groaned ad rolled over. "Five more hours," he mumbled into the tapa mat that served as his bed. Then the tapping turned into a full on assault, wood slapping his skin like an axe to a tree. "ARGH!" Maui woke up and forced himself into a sitting position, glaring at the mortal woman in front of him. "Seriously, Mo? The sun isn't even up yet," stated the irate demigod as he gestured groggily towards the purple sky.

Moana didn't respond, just stared at him while leaning on her extra oar. 

"Well, if you woke me up just to stare at your perfect impersonation of a statue, I'm gonna be going back to bed," said Maui.

"Maui."

Maui looked at Moana, surprised. Her voice was strained, and that was never a good sign. It meant that she was either sick (which Maui highly doubted, considering how bright her eyes were) or that she was extremely worried about something.

"You need to help me Maui," she stated. 

"What is it now? Did Akoni get trapped in a bush  _again_?" joked Maui, thinking of the unruly young boy, always getting into trouble. Moana responded with a tired glare. Maui noted her appearance as the sun went up and shone through the cracks in the tapa mats covering Maui's  _fale_ walls. Her hair was pulled into a messy dun, several strands of brown curly hair falling in her face and neck. There were notable dark bags under her eyes and her sleeping clothes had many creases, indicating a rough night's sleep. Also the fact she was literally dozing off. Maui caught her before she could faceplant onto the floor. "Did you even sleep last night?"

"No," came the muffled answer as Moana buried her face into his chest. 

"And why didn't you sleep?"

Moana looked at him. "You seem to have forgotten that I meet my future husband today."

The air was sucked out of Maui as he realised.  _Oh_.

"But it can't be that bad, right?" he asked, looking at her face, which was suddenly vulnerable. 

"I don't want to do this, Maui," she stated. "What if I mess up or he turns out to be a complete jerk?"

Maui's face hardened at that last one, and he pulled the girl close. "If he tries anything, I'm gonna have his head for breakfast."

Moana gave a mocking gasp of surprise. "You wouldn't," she said teasingly. 

Maui chuckled. "Just remember, Mo, he might yet turn out to be as afraid as you are. Heck, the two of you may even get along well."

Moana sighed and nodded. "Okay Maui. Thanks."

"You're wel-"

The flat of Moana's hand collided with his nose.

"Anything for you. Now you have at least three hours of sleep."

He realised she was already sleeping and he sighed, laying down on the floor and keeping her small frame in his arms as he himself drifted off.

~~~

Maui was perched on Moana's shoulder as the canoe drew closer. His little sparrow feet clumsily tried to cling onto her traditional garments. Moana's shoulders were tense and her face was carefully vague. It was like she had no emotion whatsoever, even though she was terrified on the inside. 

"Hey, Mo," he whispered, causing the young woman to cast a sideways glance at him with a quiet "hmm?" sound. "I'm here with ya. You're not alone."

The corners of Moana's mouth lifted slightly in a small smile. 

Finally, the canoe landed on the sandy beaches of Motunui, and some people stepped off. Three people made their way towards Moana's family. Two were men and the last one was a woman. Moana guessed the taller man was the Chief and the woman was his wife. And that meant...

The shorter man looked more like a teenage boy more than anything, he was probably about a year or two younger than Moana. His face held a vague expression that matched hers, except worry could be visible in his eyes. Moana guessed he didn't want to do this either. He had a short mop of unruly hair and soft brown eyes. He had a rather slender build, but he seemed strong enough to lift a plank of wood by himself with little effort. His gaze met hers and he gulped slightly.

After the two Chiefs greeted each other, Chief Akamai turned to Moana with a gentle smile. He walked over to greet her, followed by his wife. 

"Moana, this is Keahi. Keahi, this is Moana," said Tui, introducing the two.

They greeted each other, both uncertain.

"We'll let the two of you have some time alone, to get to know each other. Have fun," said Akamai, patting his son on the back. "We'll see you later."

Moana grabbed Keahi's hand, and realised it was a mistake and drew back, suddenly very self conscious. Keahi's face was flushed as well. "Um...come on, let's...uh...go for a walk..."

"Okay then."

As they left the adults behind, Keahi noticed the little sparrow perched on Moana's shoulder. "Hey, is that your pet?" 

"Huh? Oh, no, he's my friend," said Moana, petting Maui on the head. He pretended to enjoy it but grumpily made a face when he was hidden from view. 

"That's cool," said Keahi. "I've always loved birds since I was born. They're great." He paused. "Um, can I, uh, pet him?"

Moana glanced at Maui, who heaved a long-suffering sigh before nodding. "Sure." Keahi gently rubbed his fingers along the bird's back and head, making soft cooing noises.

"He's completely tame," said Keahi, surprised.

"Yeah," said Moana, winking at Maui. "Also...uh...'Keahi', was it? 'Fire'?"

"Pfft, yeah," chuckled the boy. "And 'Moana'? 'Ocean'? Seems legit. I mean, after all you're the one that saved the world and restored voyaging and it's kinda cool to uh..." He trailed off there, suddenly very unsure.

"Um...come on, I'll show you around Motunui." Moana was hesitant to grab his hand, so she just led him around, pointing out where everything was and what its function was. For the rest of the day, Moana started to warm up to the lanky youth, laughing at his jokes and blushing whenever he pulled a cute face. Maui kept a close eye on him though, still slightly wary of what the boy could possibly do to his friend. The both of them showed up for the party, where Tui and Akamai announced that they would give their children the decision to marry each other or call off the engagement, which made Moana and Keahi gasp in surprise. They grinned at each other, glad to be given the chance. Even Maui had a pleased look on his face.

Later that night, away from the partying villagers of Motunui, Moana and Keahi sat in a coconut grove, drinking the water and pointing out stars. Maui sat on Moana's hand, drinking from the water that Moana gave him. The bird was now completely certain that Keahi meant no harm to his friend. They got along well and shared the same interests. 

Maui thought it would be time to reveal himself to Keahi.

Then a question from Keahi made him think otherwise. 

"So, anyway, how'd you get that scar on your back?" asked Keahi, causing Moana to do an almost perfect spittake and cough on her coconut water. The young man was startled, then resorted to awkwardly patting the coughing Moana on her back. "Oops, um...s-sorry, didn't mean to ask you about that. I was just curious."

"No, n-no it's fine," wheezed Moana. "Though it's a story that I'd rather not talk about."

"Um...okay then."

Maui let out a breath he realised he had been holding. He hopped up Moana's shoulder and whispered, "Curly, you gotta open up to him if you want to spend the rest of your life with him."

Moana sighed and looked at the boy. He looked very ashamed, and he was staring at the coconut intensely. 

"It was caused by a blade."

Keahi startled again, almost dropping the coconut. He looked at Moana. "What happened?"

"It's a very long story. You know the demigod, Maui?"

~~~

"So he cut open my back. Then I fell down a tunnel and fractured a rib. Maui somehow got both gods to stop fighting and asked Te Fiti to heal me. And the rest is history." Moana finished her story and leaned on the palm tree with a sigh.

Keahi could only stared. Then he placed a hand on her shoulder, which made Moana jump. "My condolences."

"Thanks."

Then Moana smirked. "Remember what I told you about Maui? That he's my friend?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, here he is."

"Wait what-"

The sparrow on Moana's shoulder launched into the air, letting out an ungodly "CHEE HOOOOOO!!" before disappearing in a flash of blue light and thudding to the ground in his demigod form.

Keahi will forever deny the scream that escaped his mouth as he watched. Moana was laughing so hard she was afraid of passing out. Maui chuckled and patted her on the back as she started choking again.

"Heya kid," he winked. 

"You-you're-that bird was-afaghahh-" Keahi stuttered, unable to form words.

"I think you broke him," commented Moana with a deadpan expression. Maui shrugged. "Nah, look at him, he's fine," he grinned as he slapped Keahi on the back, causing the man to stumble.

Then Keahi took a deep breath and bowed. "Demigod Maui, it is an honour to meet you."

"Pleasure's all mine," responded the demigod, placing a hand on Keahi's shoulder. "You've got yourself quite the lady," Maui went on, shooting Moana a glance, causing her to stick her tongue out at him. "Very gracious." Keahi laughed. Then Maui turned to Keahi with a vague expression. "But," he went on. "If you dare hurt her..." Maui brandished his hook, which was glowing neon blue in the twilight. Maui leaned forward and showed the man a warrior face, making cutting motions across his neck.

Keahi never looked so pale. Then Maui let out a roaring laughter, Moana joining him as Maui brought the young man in for a noogie. "I was kidding kid, why so serious? C'mere."

After that, Maui leaned in again. "But seriously, if you hurt her I will make you regret ever being born."

"D-duly noted," stammered Keahi.

~~~

"We gotta go tell our parents that we uh...have decided to continue the engagement," said Moana, standing beside Keahi.

Maui gave them a thumbs up. "I'm coming with you. This should be good."

Moana and Keahi exchanged looks and shrugged.

"Come on," said Moana, taking the lead. The trio made their way towards the beach, where the adults were waiting. Sina smiled at the approaching trio. "Ah, Chief Akamai, Leilani, let us introduce you to the demigod Maui, Hero to All and my daughter's best friend."

The Chief and his wife were in awe as they bowed and greeted the demigod. Maui returned the favour, and suddenly Tui called for silence.

"So, Moana," began Tui. "Have you decided yet?"

Moana's face flushed. "Um...well you see...we um...we uh..."

"Yeah...well...we um...we've uh...decided...to uh..." Keahi stammered, fiddling with his fingers. 

Leilani sighed. "We're gonna be here all night."

"Oh come on, they're adorable," chuckled SIna, leaning on Tui's arm, who had this look like his brain had just shut down momentarily.

"For fuck's sake, how do you two plan on ruling anything if you can't even form complete sentences with each other?!" yelled an exasperated Maui, facepalming. 

"Well...uh...we've decided to get married," finished Moana, her face the colour of an apple. 

"Yeah," added Keahi, his face matching Moana's.

For a moment, silence descended upon the group. Then Moana and Keahi suddenly found themselves in the centre of a big hug, the adults congratulating them and the parents saying that they were proud of their children.

Moana smiled at Keahi, and he returned it.

~~~

"Well, I'll see you soon, Moana," said Keahi. Moana smiled gently at her new fiancee. 

"Two months is a very long time," she said. 

"Time flies when you're having fun," stated Maui, shooting Moana a smile. "And we could go on some adventures during that time." 

"But they have to take two months to prepare the freaking wedding?" exclaimed Moana, throwing her arms up. 

"Yep."

Keahi pulled Moana in for a hug. "Don't worry. You only have to wait two months until I'm all yours."

"No, I'm going to be all yours," smiled Moana, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek as they pulled away. Their faces were both tinted red. Then Maui yelled, "GET A ROOM, YOU TWO!" And they laughed. 

"Keahi, we gotta go," called his father.

"Coming Pops," yelled the boy. He waved goodbye as he jumped on board.

Moana was still waving by the time the canoe disappeared over the horizon.

~~~

"See, that didn't go so bad," said Maui, smiling as he and Moana walked along the beach, playing with the water. The blob of water twirled around Moana's legs as she danced.

"Yeah, I probably was just paranoid," smiled Moana. "He's a nice guy. I'll have a good life with him."

"Yeah. He's pretty cool."

They lapsed into silence for a while. 

"Hey Mo," began Maui, uncertainly. This had been bugging him for a while, and he needed to talk about it.

"Yeah?" asked Moana, ending her dance. A tendril of water followed her as she sat beside Maui. 

"Um...if you, uh...marry him, will you have time for me?" blurted the demigod, not looking at Moana. His answer was her small body slamming against him, hugging him close. 

"Maui, what kind of question is that?" asked Moana. "Of course I will. You're my best friend, practically my brother. How can I toss that away?"

Maui laughed. "Maybe I was just afraid you would toss me away like my parents did."

"Maui, look at me."

Maui looked into her fierce brown eyes and found nothing but love there.

"Listen, you are my family, my brother. I love you and I always will," she told him fiercely. "No matter what happens, I will never leave you."

"Thank you Moana," he said, picking her up and spinning her around. "That's what I needed to hear."

Moana gave a watery laugh. "Enough of this negativity. You're welcome, Maui." 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is greatly appreciated ^^


End file.
